


Hallelujah

by felicia_angel



Series: The Stories of Isaac [2]
Category: Cowboy Bebop, Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mary is going to Kick John's Ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicia_angel/pseuds/felicia_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Waiting for the Miracle" - Before Dean met Castiel, he had to figure things out as far as being a Hunter and Cowboy. John doesn't help with that. Mary does in her own way. Sam is just different but definitely helps out in more ways then one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester had never really believed in angels, not after his father had taken him from home in the middle of the night, away from Sammy and Mommy, and began to teach him how to Hunt. Mommy had said Angels watched over them, but Dad had told the truth - Angels hadn’t stopped the Demons who sent a meteor at their house, and it was only luck that got those two away before Sammy and Mommy had died. There were no real Angels, only Demons and monsters, and they hurt people. It was Dean’s job to help Dad Hunt them down, and to save the people they could.

Hunting was not like being a Cowboy, as Dean learned early on. Hunting involved going after things created by rival groups in the corrupt government, by learning the weaknesses of things that were rejected and lost and caused all of the problems that came up and that the police couldn’t solve, or wouldn’t.

Hunting meant killing your prey, and not being paid anything because no one understood your reasoning for killing some monster that looked human. Hunting never meant dealing with the ISP unless they decided you were a criminal, or unless a bounty had the signs of being a monster, and you had to be the Cowboys to the punch.

Not that the ISP was good for anything, and not like Dean was about to be a Cowboy. He was a Hunter, a Campbell Hunter, and he was raised by a man that struck fear into the hearts of any and all monsters and Demons here. Hell, he’d even killed a few Demons, things so full of nanomachines and viruses that dealing with them was even harder than dealing with Pierrot La Fou, but he’d gotten himself a gun that could and did kill them, and he kept that gun ready whenever he and Dad were on a Hunt. He wasn’t about to be some Cowboy, not when he could be a Hunter instead, and not when that was what Dad and Grandda did.

It wasn’t until he was thirteen and going in to get food, sneaking some extra things as he did, that he was caught by two Cowboys and taken in.

Bobby Singer and Sonny (Dean never got a last name) knew every trick that Dean tried to pull, and had him in-space and in the Gates before Dean could leave any trace or sign for his Dad. They locked him in the bathroom until dinner, then cuffed him to the chair and let him eat with his less-dominate hand. Bobby Singer was gruff, with a thick beard and a faded baseball cap that didn’t hide the glare he leveled at Dean whenever he made a smart remark about loosening the cuffs or about what his father would do to them. The Rottweiler with him, Rumsfeld, growled and only heeled when Bobby barked at it, as tough as the dog itself, and hardly looked away from Dean. Sonny was the odd-man out in this - he wasn’t gruff, he had long hair and a styled mustache and smiled at him as they ate, not even bothering to glare at Dean and instead seeming to take one look at him and just know what was needed. Dean _hated_ him.

“You’re a hard kid to find,” Sonny said, the only one to keep up the conversation, “but the amount asked for you, totally worth it.”

Dean says nothing as Sonny eats some more, Bobby watching him as Sonny finally continues, “I’m more surprised they let you out when your bounty was on just a bit ago.” He shifted the monitor for the computer, hitting a key to play some online channel that played a random banjo riff as a revolver appears before shooting, the title of ‘Big Shot!’ as someone comes up, the two people on dressed in cowboy-like gear and sporting silly accents before an old, bad photo of Dean appeared, Dad’s photo appearing below with various words that Dean frowned at as he tried to read them. He hadn’t been really taught how to read - memorizing what they needed was easier and either way, what was the use of him reading?

The idiots on the thing say that Dad is wanted for murder and kidnapping and all sorts of things that the ISP would think they have to apply when they were just working to defeat the monsters, to save people, and that Dean is an accomplice to this and more. Dean glares at Sonny but says nothing as the news comes on instead, Sonny letting it play out as they ate and headed to wherever these two were taking him.

Bobby tells Rumsfeld to ‘guard’ and Dean gets to stay out in the main area, at least, but no matter what he tries, he can’t really get out of the cuffs with Rumsfeld watching and growling at him whenever he moves too much, so by the time Sonny comes back to check on him, his wrist is rubbed red and Sonny looks a bit worried as he sits and tells Dean, “You know, you could let me look at that for you.”

“I’m fine.” He’s had worse from fights with demons and monsters.

“Suit yourself. Anyway, we’ve arrived, so I’d best get you ready.”

Dean wants to fight, but Rumsfeld keeps close and Sonny seems to know the best ways to get him handcuffed with the least amount of resistance, meaning that by the time they’re done and heading down with Bobby to the ISP station or wherever the bounty is supposed to lead them, Dean is angry at himself and trying to figure out if there is a way to escape. He can’t really see it, and the blasted landscape yielding to some odd house that has Dean stopping, feet planted firmly in the ground as he tries his best to not go towards the house.

It looks just like his old house, and the woman who comes out, her hair blond and feathered, her dress white and pretty, can’t be Mom. Mom _died_.

But the moment she sees them, she draws in a shaky breath, and Bobby takes off his hat, and Sonny says, apparently oblivious to the whole thing, “Well Mary, it took a bit, but we found your son.”

 ~

_Mary Winchester is going to fill her husband so full of lead he’ll be labeled a damned asteroid when she’s done with him! Her father isn’t going to escape this either!_

_Mary does her best to calm herself down as she holds Sammy close to her, her son wailing as his little body gets used to whatever that Demon put in him. Demons were created by a rival company to those that created Angels - beings that, if a person with special genetics was given to one, they could take over. Demons tended to not always check for genetics, except for their ‘higher’ orders, but Angels...well, they were known to take whole families and indoctrinate them._

_In reality, they were simply near-perfect AI programs that were given bodies to take over, nanites and similar to give them super-human abilities, and a link in their head to the ‘host’ (for angels) or a way out for (for demons). While it should put hackers at risk, it oddly enough didn’t. If anything, almost everyone else was more at-risk than Cowboys, Hunters, or hackers._

_Which is probably why, when Sam takes up hacking, she doesn’t stop him while she, instead, goes to her old Cowboy-and-Hunter allies. They tend to be as angry as she is with the Campbells, and many are angrier at John for what he did. Bobby Singer in particular is ready to shoot John when he sees him, even though the two had been old friends and served together. Sonny, who helps one of the Sisters with the orphanage nearby, goes along because he enjoys being a Cowboy and needs the money._

_To say Sam grew up with her is a...misnomer. Most children on Earth are like orphans - continually getting lost or running away and then coming back again. Mary had grown up on Mars, and the first time this happened, she can’t stop looking for him until the Sister calls up, saying he’d followed a young girl to her orphanage and was fine._

_“He’ll come home in a few days, Mary. All Earth children do this. It’s something that just happens when you never have a safe place to stay.”_

_Mary still goes to find Sam and tell him not to worry her, and when they arrive home to find it destroyed, he finally explains himself._

Sam can hear meteor showers…

_It’s obviously part of whatever was given to him, that thing, but she understands as well that he will have to live with it. The Demons apparently want him for something, and her father is being manipulated by at least one Angel into taking Dean from her. So she allows him to continue, to figure things out, and one day, while he’s wandering, she gets a call from Bobby._

_Dean is coming home._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Sam, and there are some arguments.

Dean doesn’t meet Sammy until two days later, when a barefoot kid with messy, shoulder-length hair wanders in, wearing green-tinted goggles and carrying a portable computer like what Sonny has. Dean doesn’t realize Sammy is _touchy-feeling chick-flick moments_ until he’s been bowled over for a hug.

For a boneless-kid, he’s _strong_.

Mary tells Sammy to not freak Dean out like that, which Sammy appears happy to ignore in favor of talking a mile a minute, only pausing to say, “So get this” whenever he’s about to change the subject or talk about another bounty or something to Bobby and Sonny.

Bobby is still gruff and Rumsfeld is still guarding him, but Sonny seems fine with Dean being out of handcuffs since the lady saying she’s Mom is onboard. Dean doesn’t believe it and he isn’t about to allow himself to believe it because _Mom and Sammy are dead_ and the floppy-haired kid _isn’t_ Sammy and this lady _isn’t_ Mommy no matter what she says or how she makes tomato-rice soup or _anything else._

It’s only after Sammy comes onboard that they leave Earth. Apparently, Mom is a _Cowboy_ , which is not something Mom would _ever_ be (another reason why she’s not Mom) and Sammy is a really good hacker or something like that. Dean doesn’t even bother to learn it, just wanders and does his best to figure out how he could escape once they land and contact Dad. Dad must be _pissed_ that Dean was caught, if he hadn’t caught up to them yet. That’s the only reason he’d leave Dean to the mercy of Cowboys and a fake-mom.

“You’re being a jerk,” the sudden noise gets Dean to jump, turning to see not-Sammy there, looking at him through the green goggles that have screen running across them.

“You shouldn’t scare people like that, you little bitch,” Dean growls out, stalking away.

“You shouldn’t be a jerk,” not-Sammy says, “and you are, and I don’t like it. You’re supposed to be my big brother Dean, not some asshole who hurts Mom’s feelings and makes her cry.”

Dean whirls, glaring at the kid. “Well, I’m _not_ your big brother Dean! I’m not _her_ Dean! My mom and my brother _died_ in a meteor shower.”

Not-Sammy frowned, tilting his head. “When?”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“I have info on meteor showers,” not-Sammy said, tapping his goggles, “I can see where and when they fell. So...when?”

“It’s none of your business!”

“Was it in November?”

“Shut up!”

“Because there wasn’t a meteor shower. There was a fire. Mom remembers you yelling for her when Dad took you out the back and she ran out the front with me, but Dad never came back around.”

Dean feels himself freeze. He remembers the fire, he remembers _that_ , remembers Dad grabbing him and yelling that they couldn’t save them, to _come on and run, Dean_ while he heard Sammy crying...

“You’re lying.”

Not-Sammy frowns. “I’m saying what Mom and the ‘net says. There wasn’t a meteor shower, there was a fire. A bad man set the fire and Dad took you away. Mommy said she’s gonna--.”

“SHUT UP!” Dean yells at him, stalking up and glaring at the younger boy, using his age, height, and confusion-turned-anger to try to intimidate the other boy into being quiet. “You’re wrong! You don’t know anything! You’re lying because that lady told you to, because she thinks I’m her son when I’m not! It was a meteor storm and you’re not gonna convince me it wasn’t ‘cause it _was._ ”

Rumsfeld growling is enough to get Dean to back off and stalk away, looking for a place onboard the ship to hide. He didn’t want to be here, with not-Mom trying to act like Mom and not-Sammy saying untruths about things and Sonny and Bobby looking at him like he should be grateful that they brought him back. They took him from Dad, from saving people, and he hated them all.

~

Sonny was the type of Cowboy that went after missing kids. He tended to reunite them with family, yeah, but often he ended up taking them somewhere safe from the family that hurt them. Tracking down kids was what he did, because half the time, it wasn’t their fault they did something bad.

Dean Winchester is one of those kids that Sonny knows will be hard to talk to, because he believed in his father. It’s hard to explain this to Mary, but at least Bobby understands. Sonny is pretty sure he doesn’t want details on how he understands, but he understands.

Bobby Singer is one that Sonny can work with, but it’s also obvious he has a history with Dean’s father and that is stopping him from really helping Dean. Bobby wants to protect Dean from everything, and somehow only Sammy and Sonny seem to be the ones who really get him riled up enough to go hide.

Sammy is watching things on the computer, typing to some other hacker or something, as Sonny lets out a sigh from where he sees Rumsfeld lying down and looking a bit apologetic as Bobby rubs a hand through his hair. “Damn.”

“Sorry,” Sammy says, sad as well but not at all scared. Kids from Earth are odd like that, not that Sonny minds it - they have their own flavor. “He’s gonna run away, isn’t he?”

“He’s been told you were dead for a long time, kid,” Sonny reminds him as he motions to the two to wait, “Of course he’s gonna try it.”

~

_When Dean flinches back from Mary when she tries to hug him, and stays stiff throughout the hug, as if uncertain how to react to touches, Mary decides that shooting John full of lead will be too good of a death for him._

_When Dean finally says she’s not his mother, Mary feels like a part of her has died. Her little boy, her wonderful, beautiful boy, who used to love to hug her and make sure she was ok and just_ be _with her, is broken, and this is all John Winchester’s fault._

 _She is going to_ gut _him._


End file.
